The Prom Night
by haniko
Summary: The bleach peeps have a new challenge- the prom. what exactly do they do? find out in this craziness called a story! Ichihime, Renruki, and Uryu x OC


The Prom Night

One day at school, Miss Ochi announced that the prom would be held in one month and it was a girl ask boy. Immediately the classroom erupted into girls sequels and boys groans. Except two people. Uryu was ignoring the teacher for the first time in his life, because he was to caught up in his book, and Yamichi who immediately started asking questions. "Orihime why are all the boys groaning?"

"They don't like the prom"

"Why not?"

"I don't know"

"Now class settle down. Everyone- except Uryu, Yamichi, Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo- will get a note explaining to your parents the prom details. Uryu, Yamichi, Orihime, and Chad aren't getting a note because they don't live with their parents. Ichigo isn't getting a note because I am going to call his father to explain,"

"NO! Please don't call me idiot father!"

"Why?"

"The reason I don't give anything to my father is because he would go bap-shit crazy, and I would most likely end up with a broken leg or something. I learned my lesson of giving notes to my father in first grade,"

"Well then I will still call but I will call your mother," Ichigo cringed at that statement, eyes shut tight as if holding back tears, "What did I say?"

"How can you call her?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you call my mother?"

"Easy"

"So is it easy for to communicate with the dead now is it?"

"What?"

"I was 7 when she died. I thought everyone knew that,"

"Well I am not giving you a note so who will answer my call?"

"Most likely Yuzu. If your lucky Karin,"

"Your little sisters?"

"Yes"

"OK then,"

"Emotionally my father is the youngest"

After school Yamichi ran home. "Probably to buy random things off the Internet" as Uryu said, as he ran after her.

Once home Yamichi ran straight to the computer. Uryu was right. She was buying a dress, makeup and heels for the prom. She also was buying a tux for Uryu. She didn't know how she would ask him, but she knew she would.

The next day was Saturday. Yamichi walked around the house waiting. When Uryu finally woke up, she went over and hugged him.

"What is this all about exactly?"

"W-will y-you b-b-be m-m-my p-p-p-pr-pr-pro-prom d-d-d-d-da-da-date?"

"Yes"

"YAY!"

Orihime picked up her phone. _OK it is now or never! _She dialed Ichigo's number. It rang once. Then again. Then again. Then again. Then again. Then again. It went to voice mail. "Hey if you are calling me I can not get to the phone. It is most likely because my idiot father. I will call you back when I get this."

"Hey Ichigo I was just wondering... since it is the prom next month I was wondering if you would like to be my p-p-p-pr-pr-pro-prom d-d-d-d-da-da-date? Call me or text me with your answer when you get this. Bye"

About two minutes later Orihime's phone started ringing. It was Ichigo. "Hello?"

"Hey Orihime." "So did you get my message?"

"Yes I did,"

"And?"

"I say yes"

"YAY!"

"Orihime if you mind not screaming in my ear"

"Sorry!"

"Anyway I have to go my dinner is ready,"

"OK good bye Kurosaki-kun"

"Bye"

Tatski was pacing in her room. She had to call Chad! That was the only way to get him to be her prom date! Oh come on Tatski! Pull yourself together! You are the second strongest karate person in Japan! You can ask the guy of your dreams to the prom! OK here it goes. She picked up her phone, dialed Chad's number and waited. It went to voice mail. "Oh hey it is Tatski and I was just wondering if you could be my p-p-p-pr-pr-pro-prom d-d-d-d-da-da-date? Call me back! Bye!"

Tatski waited and waited for her phone to ring. After an hour, it finally rang. Tatski picked it "Hello?'

"Hey,"

"Oh hey Chad"

"To answer your question yes,"

"OK"

"Bye"

"Bye"

When Tatski hung up, she squealed like a little girl.

On the prom night everyone gathered at Uryu's house. The girls came hours early to do hair and makeup. About 20 minutes after everyone got there the girls called down "Is everyone ready?" They where answered by 3 YES! and 1 snore. Then a book being dropped on a table and Uryu's voice saying- or yelling- "EVIL MARSHMALLOWS" Then the sounds of someone getting smacked upside the head.

The girls came down. Then the sounds of 4 mouths dropping open where heard. Yumichika stepped out from behind them. "I am glad my hard work is appreciated," then walked back upstairs.

Orihime was wearing a long, orange, spaghetti-strapped, dress that conformed to her body. She was wearing black low heels, to put her closer to Ichigo's height. Her hair was crimped. Her make-up was done beautifully. The eyeliner and eyeshadow complemented her eyes perfectly. Her lipstick was perfectly applied- not too much yet not too little. Her blush completely worked with her entire outfit.

Rukia was wearing a red knee-length dress with short sleeves. Because she was short she was wearing high heels. Her hair had a curl to it at the bottom of her hair. Her eyeliner was a wonderful touch to her eyes, bringing out more of her eye color. Her eyeshadow went well to bring out the flash in her dress. Her blush was wonderfully put on so it looked like she didn't have blush on. Her lipstick was wonderfully distributed across her lips.

Tatski had on a black mid-calf one spaghetti-strap. She- surprisingly- had on black low heels. Her hair was calmed and curled to give it a bounce. Her eyeshadow matched her eyes perfectly. Her eyeliner was perfect. Her blush gave her cheeks a little color. Her lipstick was the rebel. It was light purple and carefully aligned with her lips.

Yamichi had on mid-thigh, strapless purple dress. She had on flats- because she didn't need to be taller. Her hair was almost impossibly hard to do. It was a centimeter off the ground. It was put into a ponytail then bumped up underneath. It was then crimped and bumped. Her eyeliner was perfect, as was her eyeshadow, both bringing out the purple in her eyes, and amplifying it. Her blush was applied to bring more color to her cheeks. Her lipstick was wonderfully put on so it brought out something nobody knew she had. Perfect lips.

Uryu put his hand under his chin and forcefully shut his mouth. He then reached over and shut Ichigo's mouth. "I don't have enough hands,"

"Thats OK I got it," Tatski kicked or punched everyone-except the girls and Uryu- to get them out of their trance.

"What was that for Tatski?"

"Next time look at who your staring at!"

Uryu was about to shut the door to the house when he remembered something- or someone. "Yumichika get out of my house!" When Yumichika came out, he was dragging a suitcase. "A suitcase?"

"Filled with make-up, hair clips, hair ties, straighteners, hair curlers, and other random crap Matsmoto gave me!"

"Why?"

"How do you think I did their hair and make-up?"

"Just get out of the doorway"

After Yumichika left and they where almost to the prom, Grimmjow appeared out of no where with Nel behind him

"Where did you come from?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets"

"Seriously I am confused. Where did you come from?"

"That ally" Grimmjow points to an alleyway

"OK and why are you here?"

"Nel?"

"Well we heard that there was a dance today and I wanted to go. I dragged him along to confuse you,"

"Well we were just going to the dance," Yamichi started backing up slowly

"Really? Where is it?"

"Well it is that way" Yamichi pointed in the opposite direction of the dance

"Why don't we walk together?"

"Uh well I forgot something at school and they are coming along. But we will see you there!"

"OK!"

Nel and Grimmjow free, people were at the prom. When they opened the door to the gym, the song 'Poker face' was playing. Yamichi ran off to dance, followed by Orihime, followed by Tatski. Rukia sighed. Then she took off her heels, gave them to Renji- "Hold these"- and ran after Tatski.

After a couple songs Yamichi, Orihime, Tatski, and Rukia went over to where Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, and Chad were sitting.

"Give me back me heels," Rukia demanded as she took the heels. Then the song 'I will wait' came on. "Uryu sing it please!" Yamichi started begging Uryu.

"No"

"Uryu please?"

"No"

"I will unleash the 7 rings of hell upon you if you don't sing this song"

"Fine"

"Yay!"

"Well I came home, like a stone. And I fell heavy into your arms"

As Uryu sang the song, Yamichi danced. Yamichi's song came on after 'I Will Wait'

"OMG! I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a legohouse," Yamichi- still singing- twirled off to go dance and sing.

"Uryu why did she beg you to sing that song?"

"Orihime, Yamichi's brain is a crazy place nobody wants to be. Only she would know the answer to that question,"

"Well I don't get why you don't sing more often! You sing beautifully!"

"Your lucky I don't quite know how to unleash the 7 rings of hell upon people."

"I thought only Yamichi could do that!"  
"Only more advanced quinces can. But I almost can. I just need to figure out how to unleash the 7th ring. It's stupid,"

Yamichi walked back over. "Did you know that Uryu almost didn't get to come?"

"Why what happened?"

"OK so Orihime was absent, Ichigo had puked so he was at the nurses office, Chad... I don't know where he was, and Rukia and Renji where in the Soul Society.

*Flashback*

Uryu was sitting at his desk. His eyes where drooping as Miss Ochi droned on and on about... well lets just who knows what. Uryu took off his glasses and set them on his desk. He rubbed his eyes. His head fell and hit the desk with a dull thud. He was asleep.

"Miss Ochi? I think Uryu fell asleep," Kegio looked at Ichigo's friend. He was most definitely asleep.

"Well that is a great joke. I don't know-" Miss Ochi turned around, "Oh,"

"I think we should let him sleep. He has been a zombie the past few days,"

Miss Ochi shook her head "I don't tolerate sleeping in my classroom" and with that she dropped a book on her desk. Uryu yelled "EVIL MASHMALLOWS" but stayed asleep.

Miss Ochi walked over to Uryu and smacked him in the back of the head. Somehow he was still asleep. Although yelling of "EVIL MASHMALLOWS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD" was heard.

Miss Ochi kicked Uryu's shin. "NNNOOOOO DON'T DO IT MASHMALLOWS!"

She pushed him off his chair. "THAT WASN'T WHAT YOU WHERE MADE FOR MASHMALLOWS!"

Miss Ochi kicked him in the back. "DON'T DESTROY THE WORLD MASHMARROWS!"

Miss Ochi kicked him in the gut. "WHY MASHMALLOWS? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS?"

Miss Ochi lost all patience. She picked up Uryu and threw him out the window. They heard a thud, a scream of pain, and a door opening. Miss Ochi turned around to see Ichigo standing in the doorway. He was as pale as a sheet. " I came to get my stuff. I am going home."

with that he set down the trash can-new bag-, got his stuff, and wobbled out the door. A couple minutes later, a slightly bleeding and scared-you could clearly see it in his eyes-Uryu walked in, shot a glare at Miss Ochi and sat down. "Uryu you almost lost your privilege to go to the prom, you can still go. But NO MORE SLEEPING IN MY CLASSROOM!"

*Flashback Ends*

"So basically Uryu fell asleep in class. The End!" Yamichi smiled sweetly at everyone. "OH Ichigo, did you manage to get home in time, before you passed out?"

"No but my hollow somehow made his way out of my spiritual world and carried me back home. I was unconscious so Hichigo was the one to tell me this. And he made me tea!"

"Your hollow made you tea?" Renji was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Uh-hu! And it was good to!"

"Are you on drugs?"

"No he is suffering of what I like to call 'Inoue- disease'" Yamichi smiled.

"And what exactly is that?"

"Where you ramble on and on about anything and everything. Like Orihime!"

"Oh,"

"What where is Uryu?" Yamichi looked around.

"Hey look! Look what I found!" Uryu ran up holding a kitten.

"Uryu? Why? And where were you?"

"Well I saw a kitten and a ran off to catch it. It ended up in between the chairs over there," Uryu points at a bunch of chairs.

"Dear god get these things off of me!" Rukia leaned down and took off her high heels, "High heels my ass. More like high hells,"

"WE TOTALLY AGREE!" all the girls in the group nodded. All the boys looked confused.

At the end of the dance, everyone went to Uryu's and Yamichi's house.

"Hey do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Yamichi looked around at the group.

"Eh sure why not?"

"OK I go first!" Yamichi looked around the group. Her eyes light up, "RENJI! Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to...," Yamichi thought awhile, "I dare you to French kiss Rukia! For 5 seconds!" She laughed evilly as both people blushed.

"fine" Renji leans over to Rukia and then French kissed her. 5 seconds later they both draw back.

Yamichi "OMG!" passes out.

"Uryu truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What the fuck are your marshmallow dreams about?"

"I was wondering that as well" Orihime said.

"Well I have a marshmallow factory that creates evil marshmallows. None of the marshmallows do anything until one marshmallow is created a mega-marshmallow that consumes other marshmallows-kinda like a Menos Granda- forcing all marshmallows to be his slaves to conquer the world. Then they escape the factory and start wreaking havoc everywhere they go. I try everything to stop them until Yamichi goes over to the mega-marshmallow and eats him. But the mega-marshmallow takes over Yamichi's brain and has her start wreaking havoc everywhere she goes. I have to go to Ichigo's marshmallow factory to create another mega-marshmallow to defeat the one controlling Yamichi. But before I got there Yamichi had burnt it down. I went over back to my factory when I found a way to make all the marshmallow become good- and get them to stop controlling people. I had to go to Hueco Mundo and steal the Hyogokoku to make it work. I then had all the mega-marshmallow's troops turn against him. They forced him to stop controlling Yamichi and them as well. And then I blew up my factory to avoid a repeat of the same crisis happening again! The End!"

"Sometimes I swear you are worse then Orihime," Ichigo sighed.

At that Yamichi woke up, "OMG the hotness. Oh Renji what and who did you ask?"

"I asked Uryu what his marshmallow dreams were about,"

"OK Uryu your turn. And watch out! Uryu has a evil side!" Yamichi chuckled.

"Yamichi truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm... fine. Dare me!"

"I dare you to-" Uryu leaned over and whispered his dare into her ear.

"THE REST OF THE GAME? Fine..." Yamichi- blushing ever so furiously- went to her room and came out wearing a bathing suit. It wasn't just any bathing suit. It was a bikini that just barely covered her. But somehow it covered her completely. "THIS is what I mean by evil side! And F.Y.I. Matsmoto bought me this." She looked around the group, "Rukia Truth or Dare?"

"Truth! I DO NOT TRUST ANY OF YOU PEOPLE!"

"Good call with Yamichi. Her dares can be horribly brutal," Uryu shook his head remembering the time Yamichi dared him to dress like a lion for two days straight. It was brutal.

"Do you like Renji?" Yamichi smirked.

"Why do you think I asked him to be my prom date?"

"IDK!"

"Tatski Truth or Dare?"

"DARE! I AM NO CHIKEN!"

"Then skip the next weeks worth of Karate class!"

"WHAT?! Fine," Tatski started muttering under her breath. People caught the words 'Fuck', 'Shit', most of all this phrase ' I'll kill someone'.

"Tatski?" Yamichi asked

"Ichigo truth or dare?" snore "ICHIGO!" snore "ICHIGO KUROSAKI WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Ichigo rolled of the couch and curled up in a ball. Everyone then realized that Ichigo had cat ears, tail and whiskers.

"OMG!" Orihime leaned down and pocked one of the ears. It twitch in aggravation and Ichigo huffed in his sleep. Orihime stroked his tail and heard Ichigo purring.

"He's purring!" Orihime continued petting Ichigo's tail. He continued purring.

"Chad? Truth or dare?"

"... I don't play this game"

"ARG! Yamichi Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmmmm I dare you to... I know! I dare you to take out your hair!"

"NOO ANYTHING BUT THAT! URYU !" Yamichi whipped her head at Uryu, who held a hair tie.

"OH SHIT!" Uryu jumped up and ran to hide behind the couch. Somehow he wiggled into the space in between the couch and wall. Meanwhile Yamichi started taking out the rest of the stuff in her hair. It fell into a pile on the floor. She then moved her hair out of the way to sit down.

"Uryu truth or dare?" Yamichi smirked.

"ARG! Dare," Uryu squirmed behind the couch knowing what would happen.

"I dare you to come out here and take your beating like a man!"

"I knew your where going to say that," Uryu squirmed out from behind the couch and stood up. Yamichi ran over to him and started trowing punches and kicks. By the time it was done, Uryu had bruises up and down his arms and legs. He was bleeding from one of the nasty scratches on his arm. He had two black eyes, and one eye was swollen shut. He also had bite marks everywhere.

"Now say the rule I set!"

"No one except Yamichi is allowed to touch Yamichi's hair ties," Uryu's knees finally gave away from underneath him.

"Orihime truth or dare?" Uryu barely could get it out.

"Dare,"  
"I dare you to-" Uryu was interrupted by a string of coughing ( OH OH! IT IS STRING!). His own coughing. The coughing up of blood. And then he passed out.

"He was going to tell you to aggravate Ichigo until he woke up," Yamichi went to work healing Uryu. Orihime started poking Ichigo's cat ears. Ichigo kept huffing aggravatedly and squirming around. He also kept batting at his ears to get the poking to stop. Eventually he woke up.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime hugged him.

"What a minute why can I see my tail? It is supposed to be invisible!" Ichigo grabbed his tail and accidentally pulled on it to hard. Ichigo winced and let go of his tail.  
"Yeah don't pull on your tail. It hurts like hell," Uryu sat up.

"How do you know?"

"Because of this." A smoke went around Uryu head , back and face. Slowly but surely cat ears,a cat tail, and whiskers appeared.

"OH OH PICK ME PICK ME!" Yamichi started waving her hand around in the air.

"Yamichi what?"

"I am awesome!" and she then had cat ears, a cat tail, and whiskers, "The one thing I hate is the whiskers!"

"Wait a minute, are we the only the only hybrids here?" Ichigo's ears where so far down in his hair nobody could see them.

"No I can sense other hybrids in this room," Uryu started looking around with his ears perked up.

"You know I don't do good with delicate things like that," Ichigo shook his head and scratch his cat ear.

"OH OH ONE IS ORIHIME!" Yamichi started pointing at Orihime. Orihime nodded and then went to work making her cat features appear.

"AND RUKIA!" Yamichi pointed at Rukia, who did the same as Orihime.

"AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM! AND THEY ARE ALL CAT HYBRIDS!" Yamichi started hopping around in a circle, singing about chicken and pizza. And ice cream ( MMMM ice cream).

"OK we get it everyone in here is a cat hybrid now stop singing about pizza, chicken, and ice cream and stop spinning around in circles while doing so," Uryu shook his head trying not to laugh.

"But why?" Yamichi started pouting.

"Nobody understands the song," Uryu was right. Everyone was confused.

"Well I am going to sleep so everyone shoo!" Yamichi went upstairs

"OK bye now!" Orihime left dragging Ichigo, while Chad carried a sleeping Tatski in his arms, and Rukia pushed a stubborn Renji out the door.

Meanwhile upstairs Yamichi was pretending to be asleep. Uryu walked in and started petting Yamichi's hair. He leaned down and kissed Yamichi's lips softly. Yamichi tackled Uryu and deepened the kiss. Uryu wanted entrance into Yamichi's mouth but he refrained himself. That is, until Yamichi whined against his lips. That was when he stopped refraining himself, tried, and succeeded to get into Yamichi's mouth. They continued kissing until they needed to breath.

"YAMICHI!"

Yamichi shook her head. She was back in the present. She and Uryu where getting married in 1 hour.

"Sorry I was daydreaming. Again." Yamichi apologized.

"May I ask what about?" Yumichika put up another part of Yamichi's hair.

"Mine and Uryu's First kiss and the events leading up to it,"

"Ahem may I interrupt?" Ikkaku had his language skills better for today.

"Of course!" Yamichi said. Ikkaku was her brother, and even though Ikkaku didn't like Uryu to much, her gave them his blessing to get married

"You look great," Ikkaku smiled at Yumichika.

"She will look more than just great when I am done with this frustrating part of hair that dos- OW! Did it just bite me?" Yumichika looked at Yamichi's head like it was the devil.

"Sorry! It seems you met Joruko. He is the part of my hair that hates it when anybody but me touches it," Yamichi smiled at Yumichika, who was now trying unsuccessfully to stop the steady flow of blood from the wound on her finger, "Oh sorry! He has incredibly sharp teeth," Yamichi smiled again.

"Can you heal this? Please?" Yumichika went over to Yamichi extending her hand with the hurt finger. Ikkaku was smiling in the back of his mind. The reason was that Yumichika had thought that he had been talking to Yamichi, when in reality Ikkaku had been talking to Yumichika.

"Of course!" Yamichi snapped and Yumichika's finger was healed.

"Thank you. Now can explain to this Joruko that I am doing your hair?" Yumichika turned away from Yamichi and looked at Ikkaku who was still standing in the doorway, "And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Uryu asked me to come up to tell you two that the usher guy wants to start soon," Ikkaku explained.

"Well tell the usher that the bride decides when the wedding starts, not him. She will be ready when she is ready," Yumichika then threw a brush at Ikkaku, "And brush your hair!" (Yes Ikkaku grew hair. Finally!)

"It's fine," Ikkaku threw the brush back at Yumichika and ran before Yumichika could do anything.

Uryu and Yamichi were getting married. They where happy and everyone was having fun. No need to say anything except to congratulate Uryu and Yamichi or join in on the constant chatter.

An hour later Uryu and Yamichi were off in a limo. Everyone smiled and waved. A pregnant Orihime was sitting but who cares? Uryu and Yamichi where happy and to them that was all that mattered today.

_The End!_


End file.
